Despairful Birthday
by Luminary Of The Stars
Summary: After finding out that Gundham Tanaka s birthday is on the way, the gang decides to arrange a party for him. It starts out like a normal party, but what ensues in anything but. Who could be the killer? Why did they do it? Come on in and join the strangest party you have ever seen! NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEK!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing something like this, ever! Any kind of feedback or suggestions would be appreciated! Thank you :)**

 **(Obviously not canon)**

 _ **The scene is set on Dangan Island. The remaining survivors (beginning chapter 3) found out that Gundham Tanaka`s birthday is coming up, so they arrange a surprise party for him. Ibuki, Hiyoko and Nekomaru are at the music venue, while everyone else is in the dining hall.**_

 _ **The scene starts with Tanaka arriving at the the dining hall in the old building after receiving a letter:**_

 _ **As Tanaka opens the door to the dining hall, he is greeted by complete darkness. Feeling unsure about the whole situation, he decides to leave, but just as he is about to close the door, all of the lights turn on:**_

 **Ev** **er** **yo** **ne:** **SUR** **PRI** **II** **SE!**

 **Tanaka: AAAAAAH!**

 _ **After hearing Tanaka`s startled scream, everybody became silent for a bit, the atmosphere became awkward very quickly.**_

 **Tanaka: Fuhahaha! As expected, my shout of destruction utterly shattered the souls of you mere mortals.**

 **Soda: Shout of destruction my ass, he totally screamed like a little girl just now.**

 **Tanaka: I expected this to be a trap, but for everyone to combine their might in order to extirpate me: the Great Dark Lord Gundham Tanaka, was well beyond even my expectation.**

 **Komaeda: Heh Heh, don`t get the wrong idea, we just arranged a little birthday party in order to honor your greatness, no murderous intentions at all.**

 **Tanaka: Fuhahaha! So you wish to pay tribute to your lord?**

 **Soda: This is just a birthday party man, don`t tell me you haven`t had one before!**

 **Tanaka: Kazuichi Soda, seize spouting such insolent words or you shall be skinned like the sheep you are!**

 **Soda: Wha- what the fuck did you just say!?**

 **Hinata: I`m pretty sure you don`t skin sheep…**

 **Sonia: Seize your quarrel at once!**

 **This event is supposed to be a joyous one!**

 **Komaeda: Yeah, she`s right. We wanted to greet you with a cake, that kinda flopped though. Nothing is safe from Mikan´s clumsiness. He He.**

 **Mikan: I - I didn`t mean to ruin the surprise *cries***

 **Tanaka: This is a rather unfortunate twist of events, for my Dark Devas of Destruction relish the taste of cake.**

 **Sonia: Do not worry about it! Naturally we thought of your cute little hamsters and prepared cupcakes specifically made for them, made solely out of ingredients hamsters are allowed to eat!**

 _ **A slight blush could be seen on Tanaka`s face as Sonia mentioned the hamster cupcakes.**_

 **Tanaka: Fuhahaha! Then my Dark Devas Of Destruction shall feast on your tribute! Go and devour those cupcakes!**

 _ **Right as he said it, the hamsters rushed to the table and started eating the cupcakes.**_

 **Sonia: Your love and appreciation for your pets is admirable and their cuteness is incomparable, Gundham!**

 _ **Tanaka starts to blush.**_

 **Tanaka: You are saying they are cute?**

 **...Thank you…**

 **Soda: Tch… I`m outta here.**

 _ **As he leaves, Soda angrily slammed the door behind him.**_

 **Sonia: Huh? Whatever could be his problem?**

 **Hinata (in thought): She really is dense sometimes, it should be quite obvious.**

 **Tanaka: Hmhmhm. It is only natural for him to flee after witnessing the might of me and my Devas of Destruction.**

 **Komaeda: Haha, yeah that`s probably it.**

 _ **Suddenly, Ibuki slams the door open and starts shouting:**_

 **Ibuki: "I," "Buki," "Mio," "Da!" is in the house! Who is down to jam to some music?! See ya at the music venue!**

 _ **As quickly as she showed up, she left.**_

 **Komaeda: Well, I guess we should get going then, who knows who`ll die next if we don`t show up.**

 **Akane: What the hell are you on about?! Way to ruin the good mood for once!**

 **Komaeda: Oh, I`m sorry. You must be really annoyed to have a pest like me around all the time.**

 **Tanaka: Do not worry, for I shall grant you absolution for your misdeeds, my friend!**

 _ **Everybody just stood there, shocked by what Tanaka just said. Those two words were words they never expected to hear from someone like him.**_

 **Hinata (in thought): "My friend?" Did he just say that? That`s the last thing I would have expected to hear from him…**

 **Tanaka: Fuhahahaha! I was merely trying to examine your reaction to me flattering you, do not put any weight to that statement for it was solely a ruse to get a reaction out of you.**

 **Very well then, I shall head to the music venue in order to indulge myself in music. My Dark Devas Of Destruction and I would take joy in your presence…**

 _ **Tanaka uttered that last sentence very quietly and without looking at anyone else. As he went out of the door, everyone could catch a glimpse of him smiling and blushing.**_

 **Hinata: Is he warming up to us?**

 _ **Everybody left the dining hall with a smile on their face, that smile however would not last for long as the next thing they heard was:**_

 _ ***Ding dong, Ding dong***_

 **Monokuma: A body has been discovered. After a short time for investigation, we will start the next class trial!**

 **Hinata: This can`t be...**

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

[Read Chapter 1 first]

Chapter 2

After hearing the Monokuma announcement, the cheery atmosphere turned into a grim one.

Everyone just stood in place, not able to move. It felt as if a dark cloud of despair was floating above them, draining their positive energy.

Hinata: This can`t be… Again?

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck is this shit?

Mikan: B-but who could have died? And where?

Chiaki: Hmm… The body discovery announcement only appears if 2 or more people found a body. Considering everyone else headed to the music venue, that`s where we should look, right?

The group knew that she was right, but nobody wanted to go.

The memories of their other friends dying gruesome deaths were haunting their minds.

Everybody was hesitant, not wanting to see another one of their close friends dead.

The room was silent...

Nobody wanted to realize that after everything they have been through, somebody would continue the murders, but suddenly out of nowhere, Nagito started to raise his voice and exclaimed in a cheerful tone:

Nagito: Ah! We should just go, waiting here won`t change the situation. And try to look at at the bright side! At least we only have 4 suspects, since none of us could have killed someone!

Nagito started to chuckle, his grin becoming wider and wider as he headed to the music venue without waiting for anyone else. His bluntness was still surprising.

How could he stay this calm?

Fuyuhiko: Tch… that guy is insane. He could have killed someone for all we know. Let`s go before he screws with the corpse or shit like that.

Right after saying that, Fuyuhiko left as well, causing the others to follow him slowly.

No conversations were held as they went to the music venue, ambient noises seemed louder than usual. Roughly 100 feet away from the music venue, the group spotted Nagito who was coughing up a storm.

Nagito: You probably shouldn`t go in there right n-

He started to throw up mid-sentence. Nagito was usually not phased by corpses or anything of that sort. Was just the sheer sight of this one so gruesome that even someone as insane as Nagito would throw up?

Hinata took a deep breath, closed his eyes, stopped thinking altogether and ran over to the music venue, passing Ibuki, Nekomaru and Hiyoko who were all throwing up in near vicinity to the venue. Hinata didn`t care as he just kept on going, opened the door to the venue and became petrified by what he saw.

Souda was lying on the ground, dead. His arms and legs impaled to pin him to the ground. His eyes were wide open with dry tears covering his face. It seemed as if he was screaming right before he died as his mouth was open with blood coming out of it, running down his cheek. He was lying inside some kind of ritual circle, it looked like what you'd see in movies, some sort of sick sacrifice. A disgusting smell was emanating from Souda's lifeless body, filling the room completely and causing Hinata to throw up.

He went outside to catch his breath, walking to the others who were taking care of the people who were feeling sick.

Hinata: It's...it's Souda! He was killed!

Chiaki: Nagito told us. But don't you think it's strange?

Hinata: What is?

Chiaki: Well, Hiyoko, Nekomaru and Ibuki were at the music venue the whole time, no? Do you think all of them killed Souda?

Hinata: What?!

Hiyoko: It was that creep!

Hinata: What creep?

Hiyoko: That rat breeder! Gundham!

Hinata: Wh-what? He was with us until recently, there would have been no time!

Nagito: Well then Hajime, where is Gundham right now?

Hinata was looking around, unable to spot Gundham anywhere. He couldn't believe it. Why would Gundham kill Souda?

Hinata: It can't be.. It wouldn't make any sense…

Fuyuhiko: How the fuck did he die anyway? Nagito said his arms and legs were impaled but he didn't see any other wounds. Shit like that doesn't kill you, at least not that quickly.

Hinata: You are right. Once the stench has faded we need to-

Suddenly, the doors the music venue opened.

Nobody could believe what they saw.

Gundham stepped out of the venue, his clothes soaked in blood. He seemed a little dazed.

Hinata: G-Ghundam!

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Gundham silently walked out of the music venue, Hajime`s whole body started to tremble, his mind being all over the place as he realized that the Ultimate Breeder might have actually killed Souda.

Hinata: G-Gundham.. what were you doing in there?

He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over at Hajime, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the ground.

Gundham: Foolish mortals do not have the right to question the actions of a Dark Lord such as myself…

Usually he would laugh like a maniac before saying such a thing, but this time he was quiet, his face lacking any kind of emotion as he slowly headed to his cottage, only to be stopped by Akane.

Akane: Oi! You won`t go anywhere! What the heck did you do in there?!

She grabbed him by his scarf and gave him her most intimidating look, which he wasn`t even phased by.

Nagito: No need to be violent, Akane, he looks a little sick, we should let him recover before questioning, no?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Monokuma came out of the music venue and sat down next to everyone else, while Gundham silently walked to his cottage.

Monokuma: Oh man, the music venue really stinks! There are no windows in there, you should watch out what kind of chemicals you use inside of there. Pupupupu!

Hinata: Chemicals? What do you mean?

Monokuma: Oooops, didn`t mean to spill the beans that quickly! Nyahahaha! Anyway, I am kind of mad at all of you for killing somebody before I could even announce the next motive.

Fuyuhiko: Tch… spill it!

Monokuma: Why are you always so on edge Yakuza Jr? Pupupupu!

Monokuma took out a syringe and held it up in the air, laughing maniacally while doing so.

Sonia: And whatever is this syringe supposed to mean? Why would anyone of us commit something as cruel as murder because of this?

Monokuma: Nonono, Miss Princess! This syringe is just a visual representation of the real motive. You guys should know that some of you have gotten pretty sick without knowing it~

Nyahahaha!

Mikan: W-what kind of illness are you talking about?

Monokuma: I am talking about the DESPAIR DISEASE! Pupupupu NYAHAHAHAHA!

Cold drops of sweat were running down Hajime`s forehead. Despair disease? He never heard of something like this. Did Monokuma make this up? How severe was it? Hundreds of questions were flooding Hajime`s head as his body became unable to move.

Hinata: Did that illness kill him?!

Monokuma: What? What kind of illness makes you impale your arms and legs? Nonono, this illness just messes with people`s personalities! That`s all I`m gonna say! Pupupupu!

Some of you already have it, but I won`t teeeell~

Monokuma grinned mischievously as he said this, causing everyone to nervously look at each other, trying to check if anyone looks ill or anything of that sort, but to no avail, nobody showed any kind of difference in their physical appearance.

Monokuma: Aaanyways, here is the Monokuma file!

He handed the report to Hajime, chuckled a little and left very quickly for some reason, laughing out loud while he did.

Hajime took ahold of the file, gripping it tightly as the screen turned on.

Name: Kazuichi Souda

Height: 5`7``

Weight: 141 lbs

Chest: 86 cm

Blood Type: A

Birthday: June 29

The victim`s body was discovered in the music venue of the third island.

The estimated time of death is 7:15 p.m.

The victim`s arms and legs were impaled by wooden pegs, the impalement happened post-mortem.

The cause of death is unclear.

Hajime: Unclear?! How can it be unclear?! Is Monokuma messing with us?!

Monokuma suddenly appeared in front of Hajime, chuckling.

Monokuma: Yup! You didn`t even let me announce the motive in time, so i didn`t feel like just giving you the cause of death for free! Nyahahaha!

Chiaki: Hmm, seems like we should head in to investigate, doesn`t it?

Hajime looked over to Chiaki, he always admired how she kept on keeping a calm mind, no matter the circumstance. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Hinata: Yes, we should.

His eyes caught a glimpse of Nekomaru, who seemed to be crying. That was the last thing Hajime ever expected to see.

Hinata: Nekomaru, you are crying…?

Nekomaru: How could I not? Our dear friend was killed right in front of us and we couldn`t do anything about it!

Hinata: That`s true… but I would have never expected you of all people to cry.

Then it hit Hajime. This is what Monokuma must have meant by "the illness just messes with people`s personalities"

Nekomaru seemed to be the complete opposite of who he was before.

Hinata: Monokuma, does he have the disease?

Monokuma: Hmmm, Maybe, i won`t tell~

Nagito: Oh man, this really seems to be a tricky case huh? Impalements, not knowing what actually killed Souda and now we have to deal with a disease. Ahhh, this is truly a hard obstacle to overcome~!

Nagito chuckled like the maniac he is while wrapping his arms around himself.

Fuyuhiko: Well, we know that this fucker is "normal" at least.

Chiaki: Akane? Would you mind bringing Nekomaru to his cottage. He seems to have gotten ill. And after you did that, I would like you to watch Gundham`s cottage, just in case.

Akane: Leave it to me!

Akane went over to Nekomaru, took him by his arm and left to his cottage with him.

Chiaki: Well then, let us investigate the crime scene more thoroughly.

Hinata: Yeah…

Chiaki went into the music venue with Hajime and everybody else following her slowly.

The stench from earlier seemed to have mostly faded away. It still didn`t smell good, but it didn`t cause anyone to puke anymore.

A dark shroud of despair engulfed everyone as they entered the music venue. Only Hajime and Nagito have seen the corpse before and the cruel way in which the corpse was displayed caused Hiyoko`s legs to tremble as she started to cry.

Hiyoko: Waahh! I can`t believe this sick rat breeder could do something like this!

Hinata: Why are you so hell-bent on Gundham being the killer?

Hiyoko: Because right before we left… HE AND SOUDA WERE FIGHTING IN HERE!

Hajime gulped and grit his teeth.

Hinata: Th-They fought?! What do you mean?

Hiyoko: Souda came in here, coughing like crazy, looking extremely angry and just sitting down, not talking to anyone of us. After that, Ibuki rushed in after telling you to come over…

Only a few minutes later, the rat breeder showed up and challenged Souda to a duel! that guy is completely insane!

Hinata: He challenged him to a duel? What happened afterwards?

Hiyoko: You see what happened, don`t you?

Hinata: Do you mean you witnessed him killing Souda?

Ibuki: Heeey, let Ibuki interrupt for a sec! We didn`t see them fight at all. For some reason, the whole venue started to stink like heeell, so muscle man, Chibi Dancer and Ibuki went out. We puked our guts out, that`s for sure.

Hinata: Hmm, you didn`t see the murder happen… Wait! Did you not see the gigantic satanic circle on the ground?!

Sonia: Sorry to interrupt Hajime-kun but it`s called a Pentagram!

Hinata: Um yeah, sorry…

Hiyoko: The circle? No that wasn`t there before! Wait, now that I think about it, there was a carpet right on that spot before we left the venue!

Hinata: A carpet?!

Mikan: U-umm.. may I say something real quick?

Hinata: What is it, Mikan?

Mikan: The smell...I`m pretty sure this is sulfuric acid…

Hinata: Sulfuric acid?! What the hell happened here?

Hinata was looking around, trying to find the carpet Hiyoko was talking about, but it was gone…

The frustration could be seen on his face as he realized that every little piece of evidence pointed at Gundham. Could it really have been him? Would he have made it this obvious? What was going on here? There were too many questions he couldn`t answer.

Chiaki: Umm, Hajime?

Chiaki`s voice made him snap out of his frustration and he went over to Chiaki.

Hinata: Did you find something?

Chiaki: Mhm, look at his tongue!

Without any kind of hesitation, she touched Souda`s tongue to show Hajime what she has found.

Hinata: What the-? This can`t be… What happened here?!

Hajime`s eyes widened in shock, his arms and legs shaking as he took a close look at Souda`s tongue.

It was dissolving.

End Chapter 3


End file.
